The End Of Alavar
by The Rogue Warrior
Summary: all other evils have failed to take this realm, will one ever manage to do it?
1. Chapter 1 Unlike No Other

'**The End Of Alavar'**

**Chapter 1: Unlike No Other**

The Chronicler, Ignitus a former guardian, was looking through his Pool of Visions when he felt a disturbing presents among the land, one that he felt that could be far worse than any other that has ever lived. He shifted his vision to where the troubling presents was coming from and what he saw was something that drained the very colour from his face.

A creature that was dressed in black and red cloth that was carrying a scythe like blade with a handle that looked like it was made from dragon's bones. His eyes where a blue with a tint of green and stored a hint of insanity within it. Dark, demonic power resided with in this creature, but what was its purpose here, to destroy or rule? Then it spoke. Ignitus has heard Malefor speak but this creature's voice could drain the very life from you… maybe even more than life, maybe your soul.

"Tremble mortals and despair, for doom has come to this world and by my blade I will see it done." A menacing laughter soon followed the threatening sentence and Ignitus knew at that moment that this demon type creature meant business.

Meanwhile closer to the city of Warfang, sitting side by side at its gates were two young dragons, ones without a single care in the world. One was purple, as violets and was named Spyro whilst the other was as black as the night sky and was called Cynder. Their love was so strong that no force on this or any other earth could tear them apart… or so they thought.

It has been five years since Malefor's defeat by their claws and since then a time of peace has come to the land. But there was something that told Cynder, in the back of her peaceful mind that the time of peace was never meant to last for ever. Eventually another evil would come along to replace Malefor and finish his work or complete their own, for that will always be the story. And that's what Cynder could feel in the air, right now.

Evil was back and in a whole different form. And this evil, Cynder could tell that it was far more powerful than Malefor could ever have been. Cynder looked at Spyro and she knew that he too could sense the evil in the air. And they both ran towards the main temple to see what was going on, but when they arrived they found the guardians in frantic talk, then a blue light soon appeared as Ignitus walked forward.

The creature looked at the new land that he would soon call his own. This land was fresh and vibrating with life, like it had just been reborn anew. He knelt and took up some of the soil from under him and smelt it. The creature could tell, from that hand full of soil, that this world contained many inhalants and ones he would enjoy butchering. But could they put up a fight? That was the one question the creature wanted answered. And if they could he might let them live… maybe.

_Perhaps I should give the inhalants a demonstration of what I am capable of._ The creature thought. _Yes that is what I will do, for taking over any world without a challenge will be boring. _The creature stood letting the soil fall from his hands. _Besides, my sword thrusts for the blood of many and it must be quenched. _And the creature set off for the hunt.

"So what you're saying is that you don't know what this creature even is?" Terrador argued.

"That is exactly what I am saying Terrador." To Cynder it looked like Ignitus was about to lost his temper, and she didn't blame him either. "There is no record of what this creature is, what it can do or even where he comes from… nothing. And even if I get close to an answer, it slips away!"

"So then Ignitus, what is the plan of attack?" Spyro asked.

"There isn't one." A gasp came from everyone in the room. "Well we can't really do anything until we know what the creature can do; else we are flying blind in to something that might vaporise any of us in a moment's thought."

"Very true" said Cyril. "We cannot plan an effective defence without knowing what this creature is capable of."

"Then what happens? We send someone as bait to give him a test run and hope they live?" Cynder asked.

"No. We must wait until the creature attacks first." Everyone in the room looked at Ignitus as if he was born with untold deferments. "It is a drastic step but on…" Ignitus suddenly felt light headed as a rush of memoires and feelings of pain flowed through him._ Oh no, the creature has already started._ He thought as he was asked something by one of others. He soon recovered and head what one of them was saying.

"Ignitus what's wrong?" Volteer asked in his usual face paced speech, not stopping for breath.

"The creature has already begun its rampage." He replied when an image of a young child came to him.

_The creature was standing over the child with cruel malice written all over his face as he listen to the young child's pleas to let her go as the point of its weapon rested at the child's chest. The creature dreadful laughter rang through the young child's ears and in to his own. But what came next would, (well I'll leave you to decide what he would feel in a time like this)_, _and without a seconds thought of remorse, of pity or anything else of the kind, the creature readied the weapon and ran the child through the chest and watched as the blood spurted from the child's wounds. Then the child's vision soon went black. _

"Oh my, Ancestors protect us." Ignitus mumbled. He had to sit down before he could reply to their unasked questions.

"Ignitus what happened?" asked Spyro fear riddling his voice for his father figure and friend of old.

"I have just seen the last images, of a young child before it was slaughtered by the creature." Tears soon welled up in his eyes as the child's last thoughts replayed themselves through his mind. Cynder's heart grew heavy and she walked over to Ignitus and tried her best to comfort him. But it was Spyro's fury filled words that had snapped him back in to reality.

"Where was this last image taking place?" Ignitus looked in Spyro's eyes and saw determination to find and rid this world of the evil that now walked around freely, unchecked and unchallenged. But logic quickly kicked in and told him the even he might not be able to kill such a creature, he would need help… but who's? Then he looked over to the other guardians.

"No you're not going alone." Again he looked at the other three guardians. "All of you will have to go." They nodded and as Ignitus gave them instructions as to where to go and what they should expect to see when they get there. Then they left.

The creature was looking over the gore ridden village with great satisfaction. What ever lived here was now dead and their bodies resembled nothing like what they once was but now they only look like a mangled mass of blood, bone and flesh.

"Mommy where are you?" the creature thought the voice was coming from an infant and went to look for it. He found it.

"Mommy!" squealed the orphaned child as the creature waked around the corner to face the young one. "You're not my Mommy…" tears started to well up in her eyes, as the creature only laughed in his cynical tone. "I want my Mommy!"

"Do you want me to take you to your mommy?" the creature asked. This made the child stop crying and through some coifs and sniffles, she nodded. "Then follow me." The creature, lead the youngling out in to the gore ridden village.

"What happened here?" the youngling asked. The creature turned and drew his blade, as it was still dripping fresh with red blood. The child looked at the blade then back to the creature and started to walk away from it. "Leave me alone!" And with that the child ran as fast as she could in the opposite direction, but didn't get far as the creature appeared in front of the child knocking her down to the ground as she ran in to his iron hard legs.

The creature placed the sword's point at the youngling's chest as its cries grew louder. The creature could do nothing as he watched the youngling's terror as it ate thought her as a termite's nest would a tree. Then a very familiar sentence ran though his mind. _Why control someone's fear when you can be their fear._ It was his motto, his code the only thing he lived by and has been something that has brought him great amounts of power and the title of DreadLord and this appeased the creature greatly as he live up to the name as all he left behind that were still alive that is, remembered the name of terror.

The creature knew that the youngling was at her climax of fear when he could no long make out her cries for freedom and that was when he ended her life with a quick thrust of his sword as it was answered by a high pitch shriek of pain and the stilling silence that followed soon after. He watched, transfixed, as the very blood from the wound trickled down the lethal edge of the sword and smiled as he knew that this village would be the first of many of this land to suffer his eternal wrath.

The creature withdrew the sword from the decaying corps and walked to the village gate, cleaning it with a cloth he salvaged from one of the window curtains. But he stopped as he walked under the main door way and looked towards the sun. He could hear wing beats, five sets of them.

_Mph… I shall watch their reactions to the destruction and then I shall decide what to do next._ Near the village there was a cliff so the creature climbed it and sat at the top as he watched a black, blue, green, purple and a yellow dragons land in the centre of the town. Only one caught his attention, the only one out of the lot that has tasted what it meant to be evil.

Cynder had to cover her nose to defend herself from the stench that was coming from the decaying bodies that scattered the dead village. She wonder what kind of creature would do this, it was no dragon of that she was sure because of Ignitus's description of the creature. But as she looked over one of the many bodies she wondered at the weapon the creature was using to slay her brethren. The cuts reminded her of her own tail and wing blades but as far as she knew she was the only one who had such weapons, as is the mark of her former life as a minion of the Dark Master Malefor.

_What kind of thing would do such a thing when we didn't provoke it first?_ She wondered.

"There is no one left," Terrador announced after coming back to the centre of the village. "Nor the young or the old where spared this bloody fate."

"The creature, surly couldn't have gotten far." Spyro added.

"For all we know, Spyro, the creature could be long gone." Cyril told to him

"Yes he has a point." Cynder added. "Can we go now, this place is giving me the creeps, it's like were being watched and I don't like it."

"Yes let us leave this place, but we must warn the other villages of the dangers that we now face." Volteer looked to the cliff that sat near the village. "And get them to Warfang."

"Agreed." And the all left but Cynder who just stared at the cliff.

"You lot go on ahead there is something I want to look at." And without another word Cynder flew off to the cliff.

Cynder could feel that something or someone was here, or in the area. But what was it friend or foe?

The creature looked at Cynder though the trees where he sat and looked at her with interest. He knew that this was the one that had been controlled by evil but was never truly given the chance to be her own evil.

_Such a waste, _He thought. _to see such an entity that was denied what could have been her only chance to be her own, with no one to tell her what to do or how to do it but was instead kept from her true potential because of what she is. _This was a first, he felt pity for this dragon, or was it something else?

His interested only grew more as he looked in to her eyes, those strong emerald eyes. He could see her whole past in those eyes and the power that she could command if only she just accepted what she truly was. Then he knew what this feeling was, love._ My, this is indeed strange feeling but one that I might be able to apply to this situation, that and I can use her past agented her to make her see what she could be, but the question is: how do I get her alone?_

The creature watched on as Cynder flew off to her friends. The creature jumped out of the trees he was in and picked up another hand full of soil and asked the earth one question that he knew that would turn Cynder agented her mate, Spyro so when that would happen her could take her for his own.

_Mph, I am an evil unlike no other…_ He though, with a vindictive smile as he let the dirt fall from his hands as he watched the five dragons split in to four groups, one guardian in each and Cynder and Spyro in their own.

_But first the deaths of the guardians must happen before anything else is done._ The creature followed the yellow dragon as he flew south-west. _The others will come running soon enough._


	2. Chapter 2 Volteer's Demise

**Chapter 2: Volteer's Demise.**

Five days have passed since the destruction of the village. Now the creature is sitting in waiting, outside of another where the electric guardian Volteer, is trying his best to convince the chaeta leader Prowless of the dangers that the creature presents to every living creature in this world.

"Look guardian how do you expect us to just pack up and leave our homes to something you have no proof off this thing exists!" Prowless argued.

"You only need to look in my eyes to see what proof you need chief." Volteer replied. "I have seen what he can do to a defenceless village but…"

"We are not defenceless!" Prowless interrupted, he then sighed. "We are strong and we will not fall!" Prowless looked at Volteer and realised he had gone too far. "You are our welcomed guest, guardian Volteer, get something to eat or drink or even get some sleep, but let us really our defences."

Volteer shock his head. "Fine since I am not going to make you change your mind then at least do the right thing and get you women and children out of here." Volteer walked to his own cabin then looked back at Prowless, "I leave in the morning." Then he closed the wooden door behind him.

The creature delightfully smiled, he could destroy this village and in its wake kill off Volteer and be out of there before any of the others got here.

The creature stood from his seated position and walk to the main road. He continued until he was challenged by one of the guards at the gate.

"What is your name and purpose here?" The chaeta asked, but got no reply. So he asked the creature again and still got no reply. Once again did the chaeta ask, once again received no reply. Just a blank face that never changed, so he put his paw on the creature's left shoulder and sealed his fate.

Reacting just out of instinct the creature coiled his left arm around the chaetae and pulled it towards him, making the chaeta howl in pain that got everyone's attention. Now that the creature had their undivided attention he unsheathed his scythe-like sword and plunged it right in to the middle of the chaeta's chest, muffling his cries of agony. When the citizens thought that it could get no worse they watched the creature tear apart their brother with a vicious yell and now he stood there covered in blood with a look in his eye that said; 'Come and avenge your fallen.' And so they did.

The fell, just like the guard and never the less they continue to fall to the creature's inhuman strength and agility. Kill after kill the creature's strength only seemed to grow. The creature killed them all one at a time and maybe two or three if they were caught within the range of his deathly sting of his blade. The blood pored through the streets as mangled corpses of the chaetae littered its sidewalks, roads and gutters. The smell of blood could only ever heighten the creature's passion for death. He walked in to every home and slew all the females and the children just like the other village.

He walked in to the last house before Volteer's and ducked just in time to see a feebly made sword fly over his head as he rolled in to the middle of the room. The creature rose and saw his attacker; the leader of the village, Prowless standing there with a look of determination that he admired.

"Well for a chaeta you nearly got me there and for that I must congratulate you." The creature said as he clapped the chaeta for his futile efforts.

"Are you trying to mock me?" Then he lunged towards the creature only to miss as the creature sidestepped him. "If so don't waste your breath."

"Father," Both Prowless and the creature looked at the origin and found a young cub standing there with a dagger in his paw. He was standing in front of his mother and two younger cubs. "Let me help!" The creature raised an eyebrow and the young chaeta's determination to help his father.

Turning back to the creature and the creature back to him, Prowless ordered his son to stay where he is and let him deal with this, monstrous beast.

"Come then join me in battle and if I win, I promise your family will join you just as quickly." The creature drew his scythe-like sword and readied it.

Prowless charged at the creature but miss once more. This time it resulted in his death as the creature wrapped his left arm around his neck then thrusted his sword through the village leader. The creature raised the corps above his head and tore the body apart, showering everything in blood.

The creature looked to the cowering widow and fatherless children and smiled. "Well I had better make good on my promise." He raised his sword.

Volteer knew not of the blood shed that had transpired since he napped. But as he looked outside his front door the next morning he could tell that no one was still alive. Again the sight before him made him shake in fear of the creature as he looked over the mangled corpses and the countless rivers of innocent blood. Just like the last village neither the young nor the old had been spared this grizzly fate. The question is: where's the fiend?

"VOLTEER, WHERE ARE YOU?" The voice of the dreaded creature echoed though out the dead village and even his mind. "COME AND FACE ME!"

Volteer only had to walk to the middle of the village to find the creature standing there with his sword bare in the sun, stained with the blood of the villagers. A smile of glee rested upon the creatures lips and the look in his eyes could revel no other feeling then hate and the means to destroy.

"Why?" Volteer simply asked the creature. "Why slaughter everyone just to get to me, why not kill me instead and leave these villagers alone?"

The creature looked at him and smiled. "I know how this world works and telling you would just ruin it and delay the enviable." And he readied his sword, aligning it so it ran parallel with his right leg. His piercing eyes glazed. "You have better prepare yourself Volteer for the fight of your life."

Seeing that he indeed had no other choice Volteer get ready and was shocked at the creature's speed. He only just managed to dodge the creatures lunge attack and was able to counter it, sending the creature in to a nearby building with enough force that the building collapsed inwards on itself.

Volteer walked over to the ruined building to see the rubble move and he took a few steps back thinking how on earth could something survive that. But never the less the creature pushed whatever rubble that was on him off and the dust and then applauded Volteer for what he had just achieved.

"No one has been able to do that to me, you are indeed a worthy opponent." The creature jumped off the ruined building and back on the ground.

Volteer shock his head to rid himself of the thought that anything, of his build, could survive such an attack. Volteer charged the creature once more with the aid of his electric element as a yellow aura. He stopped as he felt a sharp pain in his chest and he looked down to see the origin of the pain.

"Correction, you were a worthy opponent." The creatures scythe like sword was burrowed in Volteer's chest. Blood was already pouring out of it.

Volteer knew that his life would end but not like this. It seemed the creature wanted to make him suffer until his very last breath. And suffer he did

Volteer felt the creature twist the sword inside of him, churning his inured causing uncontrollable bleeding inside of him. Then the creature grabbed a hold of the sword with both of his hands and reefed the sword around to Volteer's shoulder. Pain ruled Volteer's mind but the creature was not yet finished as he pulled the blade along his entire length of his body as a warn knife would butter. With one last pull the creature withdrew the sword.

Volteer fell over because of the pain and the blood loss. Volteer's last sights were of the creature with his blade bathed in his very own blood.

The creature looked down at Volteer and smiled. "Such as, is the demise of the electric guardian: Volteer." The creature's laughter rang clear.

With his laughing fit over the creature walked in to the houses of the dead villages and took what he needed, food, water and a new cloth to clean his sword with. He also found man other things that could help him in finding other villages and secrete pathways to them. Nothing like this was at the other village, not that he had time to look anyway. He stayed there till noon relaxing and gathering his strength for his next target: Terrador.

Ignitus could only watch as the chaeta village was destroyed by the creature and then the death of his old friend. He wondered if anything could stop this fiend. If anything could how much of a chance it could have to win? So many questions, so many risks, all could be futile to them all.

_Not even Malefor caused this much damage._ He thought. _Dam these times are bad and they are only going to get worse from here on out._


End file.
